


take these broken wings and learn to fly

by harrysmiles



Category: The Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: «Я научился летать на сломанных крыльях», думает он, «это дорогого стоит».





	

\\\

 

Они снова кричат, как и предыдущей ночью, и позапрошлой, и всю неделю. Их дом едва ли меньше, чем средневековые шотландские замки, которые Мэтт видел на картинках в учебнике архитектуры, – но звуки ссоры слышны в его комнате очень отчетливо.

«Ты чересчур быстро возомнил себя опытным воздушником, Джон, тебе не кажется?»

«Еще одно такое замечание... попробовали бы твои дяди в этом возрасте говорить со мной в таком тоне – и я не позволю тебе подходить к аппарату!»

Мэтт слышит, как умоляюще шепчет Люсия – ее обрывают на полуслове, и она умолкает.

Джонни говорит тихо, но звонко, – как всегда, отбиваясь от нападок. (Семья видит его возражения «лениво-высокомерными», но Мэтт знает, скольких сил стоит брату этот выверенный негромкий тон).

«Я просто хочу знать, почему мы не делаем что-то, потому что хотим это делать, мы работаем только потому, что обязаны! Чем обязаны, и кому? Черт возьми, это семейное дело, это искусство, зрелище, удовольствие, а вы превращаете его в каторгу!»

Мэтт накрывает голову подушкой, как делал в детстве, когда они путешествовали с цирком по железной дороге.

Это не первая ссора, начавшаяся на вечерней репетиции и затянувшаяся до полуночи, и даже не третья, и вряд ли десятая; на следующий день Джонни обычно пропускает утреннюю тренировку и разминается в одиночку, когда в зале никого нет, – никого, кроме Мэтта.

 

\\\

 

После первой ночной перепалки утренняя тренировка без Джонни проходила рывками, неловко и грязно; Мэтт сорвал полуторное сальто и приземлился на мостик так, что лучше бы упал в сеть – было бы не так стыдно, хотя какое стыд имеет значение?

«Убирайся с глаз моих», сказал ему Папаша и ушел первым, за ним исчез Анжело, а Мэтт остался в зале, – бездумно упражнялся на низкой трапеции, элементарное упрямство не позволяло уйти в раздевалку.

Джонни появился, когда Мэтт перешел на трамплин, и сказал:

– Собираешься не выходить отсюда до ужина?

Пот застилал глаза, под веками щипало, предплечья ныли; Мэтт ответил:

– А я думал, ты никогда не появишься.

Джонни хмыкнул и скривил губы:

– Я не сумасшедший.

– Что ты наговорил им? Слушай, ты знаешь, как Папаша не любит, когда ему возражают...

– Я не сказал ничего такого, о чем бы они не знали, Мэтт. Спросил, почему мы не имеем права голоса, участвуя в номере, – что, это преступление – задавать вопросы?

– Папаша старший в номере, а нас едва можно назвать начинающими.

– Ты делаешь двойное назад в двадцать, Мэтт! Или это совершенно ничего для тебя не значит?

– Если бы не выработанная Папашей дисциплина, болтаться бы мне до сих пор на нижней трапеции, Джонни, как ты не понимаешь!

Они сидели рядом, глядя друг на друга, – по лицу Мэтта тек пот, Джонни хотел говорить дальше – злился оттого, что Мэтт не понимает, и оттого, что брат поддался этой одержимости дисциплиной; «мы с тобой живые», – прошептал, наконец, поправив старшему брату воротник свитера, – «ты можешь настолько больше, чем все они вместе взятые, и подчиняешься?».

Вслух он сказал:

– Поймаешь меня пару раз, если не слишком вымотался? Мне стоило прийти раньше, но...

Мэтт ответил:

– Конечно. Все в порядке, Джок.

«Все – это твои занятия балетом и двойные назад?», – просится с языка. Но Джонни идет к лестнице и карабкается на мостик.

Наедине с братом они тренируются слишком редко, чтобы тратить это время.

 

\\\

 

У Джонни день рождения десятого ноября (ему восемнадцать, и Марку – тоже, но об этом в семье молчат).

Близнец Джонни Марк живет в двух часах езды от дома, но лучше бы жил на другой планете (это было бы легче для всех и человечнее по отношению к Джонни).

«Им было всего по двенадцать, когда Марка забрали Гарднеры, они пережили это», сказал как-то Анжело, когда Мэтт заговорил с ним об этом, застав одного (Джонни сидел в окружении родственников, каждый из них говорил с ним, но смотрел он перед собой, словно не узнавал никого из них).

«Вы ведь не думали о том, что будет, когда они оба вырастут», – сказал он, не стараясь, чтобы это звучало вопросом.

Анжело посмотрел на него так, словно Мэтт его ударил.

«Ты не понимаешь», только и ответил он, беспомощно и снисходительно; Мэтт промолчал и подумал, что понимает достаточно (Джонни смотрел на него из противоположного угла комнаты, блики каминного огня танцевали на его лице).

 

\\\

 

«Мы имеем право говорить, если нам есть, что сказать, – Мэтт, я, Лисс, да, и Лисс тоже! Вы делаете из красоты каторгу, Папаша – и воспитываете нас в абсурдной строгости, называя ее дисциплиной!»

 

\\\

 

Закаты в Сан Франциско густо-фиолетовые (и холодные, что бы там ни думали о калифорнийском климате в Техасе).

Чернильный океан и Джонни (успевший, задремав, уткнуться в песок носом и смешно отфыркивающийся) – Мэтт думает, что хотел бы это запомнить.

– Через пять дней начинается сезон, – говорит он, и лицо Джонни тут же меняется; он откидывается на сложенные за головой руки.

– Ты как кукушка на часах, Мэтт. Думаешь, я мог забыть, когда мы начинаем?

– Я не спал прошлой ночью, знаешь ли. Ты на самом деле имел в виду, что...

– Братец, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас.

– Ты, черт возьми, обещал, что уедешь! С каких пор у тебя есть право ставить ультиматумы?

– Я всего лишь попросил разрешения дать им знать, что я думаю о номере, и если ты...

– Меня устраивает номер. Мы делаем то, что умеем: ты отменный ловитор, Джок, я, может быть, скоро научусь двойному с пируэтом. Ты ведь не хочешь уехать на самом деле, ты хочешь, чтобы...

– Я хочу равенства в номере, равенства в работе, есть тысяча мест, где я могу этого добиться, и если это не моя семья – то, может быть, оно и к лучшему!

– Значит, ты действительно хочешь нас бросить.

– Послушай. Лисс вышла замуж за человека, с которым ее свели едва ли не насильно, ты больше не танцуешь, Люсия все чаще заставляет тебя ночевать в ее доме... нами играют, как куклами, ты не замечаешь? Анжело смотрит на нас, как ястреб...

– Анжело смотрел, потому что ты накинулся на меня с поцелуями при нем, как полоумный.

– Тогда он еще больший... ох. О'кей, Мэтт. Я не бросаю их, и не хочу бросать тебя. Поехали со мной. Поехали со мной, сеньор Марио.

– Ты... ты не понимаешь, как это выглядит, у нас контракт на сезон, который начинается через четыре дня, и ты предлагаешь мне...

– Время еще есть.

– Мы уезжаем через день.

– Мне незачем тянуть, если ты не со мной. Я не могу работать с ними, никогда не смогу себя заставить, и был бы смысл...

– Папаша будет в ярости. Он никогда не пустит тебя на порог, Джок, ты будешь черт знает где, и...

– Я буду тебе писать, Мэтт. Не драматизируй.

 

\\\

 

Они заканчивают сезон, возвращаются домой, проходит натянуто-спокойная неделя, – а потом Джонни уезжает, не попрощавшись и не сообщив, куда направляется. Мэтт думает, что должен злиться, бить в стены до разбитых костяшек или орать, пока не охрипнет, – вот только он этого не умеет (ненавистная брату дисциплина въелась в кожу, как грим для выступлений).

Анжело кипит от злости и не разговаривает ни с кем за завтраком, лицо Люсии – осунувшееся и серое, Мэтт никогда не видел ее такой. Он почти готов к тому, что его спросят о том, куда уехал Джонни, но никто не произносит ни слова.

 

\\\

 

На третью ночь после исчезновения Джонни Мэтт ночует у себя в квартире, не выдержав могильной тишины дома. За стенкой слышна расстроенная гитара и чей-то смех.

«Было бы неплохо написать ему», думает он, нашаривает карандаш и пишет прямо на стене за спинкой кровати, «ты сломал мне крылья, брат, но я их вылечу».

Когда он просыпается утром, надпись смотрит на него, корявая, подтекшая (он стирает ее рукавом, прежде чем уйти на занятие).

Днем на тренировке Мэтту впервые удается двойное сальто вперед, и тогда он (наконец) чувствует злость, – потому что Джонни этого не видит.

 

\\\

 

– Он вернется, – говорит Лисс, когда проходит два месяца. (У нее вид смертельно усталой женщины, и она уже год не поднималась на аппарат; ребенок отнимает у нее все силы.)

«Если ты говоришь это ради меня, то не стоит», думает Мэтт, и отвечает:

– Конечно.

 

\\\

 

Они находят заметку в «Билборде» – Джонни выступает на ярмарке в Аризоне. Анжело молчит, когда они говорят ем об этом, и Мэтту (не впервые) хочется повысить на него голос.

Он набирает воздуха в легкие, но Анжело тушит сигарету, вдавливая ее в расколотое блюдце, и говорит:

– Ни слова Папаше.

– Он все равно узнает, – возражает Люсия. (Джо за ее спиной не говорит ничего.)

 

\\\

 

Он делает тройное, сбивает Анжело с ловиторки и чуть не убивает их обоих. Анжело отделывается выбитым зубом, но не рассказывает даже Папаше Тони.

Джонни не возвращается, и Мэтт, думая об этом, ничего не чувствует, – усталость становится второй кожей.

 

\\\

 

– Я подписал нас на сезон у Ламбета, – говорит Папаша в феврале тоном, не предполагающим возражений. (Когда уехал Джонни, в семье не осталось никого, способного возражать.)

– Думаю, ты можешь показывать публике тройное, Мэтт, – иногда, – говорит ему Анжело.

– Когда буду готов, – отвечает он.

И думает: «я, черт возьми, способен решить это сам», – зная, что не произнесет этого вслух, потому что Джонни – это Джонни, а он – Мэтт, Мэтт, Марио.

И он пока не может сбежать от семьи (дело не в самостоятельности, дело в том, чего он сможет добиться, как артист: без Анжело, с которым он работает с десяти лет он не станет ровным счетом никем).

 

\\\

 

Он делает тройное на третьем шоу (два дня привыкал к новому месту, на третий почувствовал, что стоит сделать попытку).

Перед четвертым шоу Люсия присылает телеграмму: «Джонни приедет на рождественские каникулы»; «тебе будет о чем рассказать ему, Мэтт», говорит все еще сияющий гордостью за его первое тройное на публике Анжело.

– Надеюсь, ему – тоже, – отвечает он, и меняет тему (Анжело пристально смотрит на него, но какая, господи, разница), – попробуем сегодня еще раз?

– Притормози, – говорит Анжело, но сдается, – если чувствуешь, что можешь, Мэтти.

Сейчас Мэтту кажется, что он может и тройное, и четверное с двумя пируэтами (телеграмма заткнута за пояс трико), однако дяде об этом знать незачем.

 

\\\

 

Ему аплодируют, и он купается в звуках, не боясь задохнуться (горло сдавливает, но он почувствует это позже).

«Я научился летать на сломанных крыльях», думает он, «это дорогого стоит».

А потом мысли гаснут, обруч в горле рвется, расправляя связки – и он кричит от счастья, не слыша собственного голоса.


End file.
